She-ra y el Imperio de Frissa
by Ru08
Summary: Tras la derrota de la Horda en Luna Brillante, los bosques susurrantes empiezan a ser reconstruidos y la Alianza parece, por primera vez, tener ventaja sobre los hordianos. Con el equilibrio de fuerzas, es esencial asegurar cuanto sea posible, un enclave estratégico. El Imperio Frissa es un lugar peligroso, corrupto y en decadencia. Siglos de esclavitud, corrupción y aislacionismo
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Era una fría tarde de invierno en la ciudad de Frissa. En el centro, miles y miles de mercaderes se reunían para comprar y vender sus productos, la guardia imperial desfilaba por las calles y la familia real se reunía en el ala médica del palacio de Friss, en el centro de la ciudad. Era un día especial, la vieja reina, ya en edad madura, estaba por dar a luz a su primera hija. La multitud se aglomeraba en las puertas del palacio, expectante de las noticias de la reina.

La reina Fericia era una mujer delgada, de rasgos suaves y piel pálida. Vestía, desde su juventud, un vestido negro en honor a su primer esposo, fallecido a los pocos años de casados. Su gesto era serio y triste, como si sintiese que la muerte la vería de la noche a la mañana. Había envejecido mucho en poco tiempo durante sus primeros años de reina. Su antiguamente rubia cabellera había dado lugar a una blanca y gris, sus ojos azules habían perdido su brillo y su piel se llenaba de arrugas.

El surgimiento de la Horda, la Alianza y las constantes peticiones de la reina Angella para que interviniese se sumaban a las intrigas palaciegas y a la necesidad de, en un estado de ánimo por los suelos, buscar un prometido. Había contraído matrimonio con un joven noble, de dudosa procedencia, que a los pocos meses había perecido en un intento de asesinato real.

Ay, el regicidio. Fericia no los podía culpar en verdad, puesto que estaba en el poder por el mismo crimen. Las luchas entre facciones de la corte eran pan de cada día. Estas luchas habían acabado con su madre, su abuela y casi la acaban a ella. Lo toleraba hasta cierto punto, desmantelar esas facciones sería suicidio político del bueno. Lo que no podía permitir era el otro problema de su reino, el problema de las nacionalidades, los hordek.

Fuera de la sala de partos todos estaban expectantes, nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. El médico tardaba en salir, los gritos habían cesado y salía un extraño olor de la habitación. En ese momento, el médico salía de la habitación con una expresión de revuelo en el rostro.

Las calles de Frissa se pueden clasificar en tres tipos. Las calles de la nobleza vienen primero, las mejor conservadas con enormes palacios y estatuas, agua, rodeadas de tiendas de lujo y protegidas por guardia real. El mantenimiento de las mismas había aumentado exponencialmente con la decisión de la reina de llevar a toda la nobleza a Frissa, donde la riqueza de estas personas se concentraba.

Las segundas eran las calles del pueblo común, descuidadas, algo peligrosas pero habitables. Habían verdaderamente bonitas propiedades, normalmente en zonas donde habitaban algunos miembros de la burocracia estatal o los nobles sin título, categoría que se les daba a ciertos individuos de alta riqueza.

Las terceras eran las calles H, donde los hordek habitaban y de donde estaban excluidos de salir salvo en dos casos, servicios domésticos y penas de prisión. Prostitución, delincuencia, corrupción, suciedad, todo lo malo se juntaba allí. Las viviendas eran característicamente improvisadas, salvo el edificio del municipio, resguardado por tres mil guardias imperiales listos para abrir fuego a la primera señal. Habían pocas viviendas que se pudiesen clasificar como habitables, y no es en una de estas donde Jorgiana daba a luz a su hijo menor, o único a estas alturas.

Jorgiana era una mujer joven y hermosa, de bellos ojos verdes, cabello negro lacio, piel suave cual terciopelo y pronunciadas pero no exageradas curvas. Esto, donde en otras partes se pudo ver como afortunado, habían condenado a la joven a trabajar como dama de compañía (término suave para prostituta) en las calles. Allí había quedado embarazada tres veces, la última resultado no de un servicio, sino de un ataque a la pobre mujer. Sus dos primeros hijos habían sido abandonados a su suerte en las calles, pero esta vez sería diferente, ella estaría allí para su hijo. La pena la carcomía internamente al pensar en sus dos tesoros perdidos.

El parto fue el más doloroso que había experimentado Jorgiana en su vida. Con los pocos medios del lugar, era sorprendente que siguiese viva. El dolor le recorría el cuerpo, cuando sintió algo en su pecho. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos le besó la frente, esto sería diferente, esta vez sería diferente.

En el centro de la ciudad, en las puertas del palacio, el pánico era patente. Horas y horas de espera sin que nada pasase, hasta que pasó. El duque de Frissa Mayor, hermano de la reina, salió del palacio. El silencio se hizo presente, todos estaban expectantes.

"Hoy, octavo día de invierno" empezaba, "la reina Fericia ha dado luz a una joven y saludable niña" los vítores empezaron "a costa de su vida". Silencio, nadie se atrevía a haer un solo ruido.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Era media tarde en los bosques susurrantes, el sol empezaba a disminuir y un grupo de animalitos regresaba a sus hogares, que estaba reconstruyendo una particular princesa con sus flores.

"!Vuelvan a sus hogares y sean felices! Animales del bosque" decía Perfuma lientras levantaba un gran árbol en el cual un grupo de ardillas empezaba a entrar. "¿No es hermoso como los animales pueden volver y ser felices nuevamente?"

"Ajá" decía Mermista mientras lidiaba con unas pequeñas pirañas del río que trataban de morderla "son taaan adorables."

"No seas así Mermista" decía Adora mientras reparaba un par de árboles y levantaba una roca de la pata de un conejo, curándolo con su espada y siendo lamida por este un poco después. "Awww, ¿no es lo más tierno del mundo?" dijo mientras le acariciaba en la nariz "te llamaré Con-ra, y serás mi fiel acompañante en la batalla." Dijo levantándolo en el aire y mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué hago aquí y por qué no estoy en el palacio con la princesa Glimmer y su amigo Bow?" preguntaba una aburrida y pequeña princesa helada sentada sobre un tronco. Había pasado toda la tarde haciendo copos de nieve decorados que ponía en orden de tamaño y unía para formar una hermosa cadena que tenía en su mano. A Frosta le gustaba distraerse haciendo actividades manuales, sobre todo con sus poderes, y estaba acostumbrada debido a las largas esperas en las sesiones de su reino, a las cuales apenas escuchaba, si somos honestos.

"Porque Glimmer está teniendo una charla muy personal y seria con la Reina Angella" dijo Adora arrodillándose para hablarle a Frosta.

"¿Y Bow?" Replicó Frosta.

"Bow es Bow, su mejor amigo. Ayuda mucho cuando ellas dos están hablando." Dijo Adora mientras se levantaba para seguir reparando el bosque.

"¡Qué hermoso collar!" Se escuchó desde un costado, para mostrar a una Perfuma anonadada por la hermosa manualidad de Frosta. "Es adorable." Dijo abrazando a Frosta.

"Para tí todo es adorable" susurró Frosta si que Perfuma la escuchase.

"Para mí se ve bien" dijo Mermista acercándose a Frosta "eres una niña muy talentosa."

"Que ha hecho una joya digna de una reina como mi amor" se escuchó a lo lejos. Mermista se sonrojó, "hey su alteza Frosta, ¿me la vendería a buen precio?" Dijo Sea Hawk arrodillándose a la altura de Frosta.

"Quédatelo" dijo Frosta poniéndose de pie "voy al palacio a mi alcoba, las veo luego."

"¡Pero lo estamos pasando muy bien aquí!" dijo Perfuma mientras levantaba un castor y lo ponía junto a Frosta "mira a la señora Cas-ra, quiere que te quedes."

"¿Van a ponerle a todos los animales un Ra como mi nombre?" Dijo Adora mientras miraba a Con-ra. "No tiene mucha originalidad."

"Pero así mostramos que son parte de una equipo como el nuestro." Replicó Perfuma.

"Estoy con la maniática del conejo" dijo Mermista

"Pero, pero..." decía Perfuma.

"Yo apoyo que sean Con ra, dijo Sea Hawk con ánimo "el acabar así representa valor, dureza, unidad."

"Bueno, es un empate" dijo Perfuma "Frosta, ¿cuál prefieres?" dijo, dándose cuanta que la princesa se había retirado tiempo atrás. "No sé qué pasa con esa niña" dijo Perfuma irritada "a su edad debería estar disfrutando con amigos y jugando con nosotras."

"Pero Frosta ha pasado por mucho" replicó Mermista "y es solo una niña, creo que le incomoda estar solo con gente mucho mayor que ella."

"Además, la princesa nunca antes había dejado su reino" dijo Adora mirando apenada al suelo "siempre ha tenido que estar sola, lidiar con todo su reino."

"Entiendo" dijo Perfuma con mirada de arrepentimiento, "espero que pueda sentirse cómoda aquí con el tiempo."

"Mamá" dijo Glimmer mirando a la reina en el consejo de guerra "¿qué está pasando ahora?"

"Estoy pensando cariño" dijo eella mirando el mapa de Eternia. Hacía poco, todo parecía perdido en poco tiempo, ahora, la posibilidad de una victoria contra la Horda estaba al alcance de la mano para la Alianza, todo gracias a su hija. "¿Te sientes mejor de la enfermedad?"

"Desde la batalla no he sentido nada, creo qu estoy bien" dijo Glimmer mirando a su madre, que se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

"Estaba tan preocupada Glimmer" dijo Angella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Awww, las quiero mucho". Dijo Bow desde la puerta del salón con los ojos fijos y muy abiertos en tanto madre como hija.

"Bow, uhm, ¿cuándo llegaste?" replicó Glimmer sonrojada.

"Hace un par de minutos, pero no querían interrumpir el momento de reunión familiar." Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su silla. "¿Y las princesas?"

"Tus amigas en el bosque susurrante, y Netossa y Spinnerella fueron en una misión diplomática con el reino de los taure" empezó Angella separándose de su hija y tomando asiento. "El tema que nos concierne ahora es el siguiente, quería discutirlo con ustedes dos antes que con el resto de las princesas. La Alianza nunca ha estado tan unida ni con tantas posibilidades desde hace años, pero el balance de poder es inestable." La reina mostró un mapa de Eternia, "debemos focalizarnos en zonas donde podamos conseguir aliados fuertes, para tener superioridad militar frente a la Horda."

"Hay tres opciones actualmente, que son los reinos más poderosos neutrales. El reino de los Catrones, gente gato increíble con habilidades únicas, pero difícil de ingresar. El Imperio de Frissa, el antiguamente más poderoso reino de toda Eternia, ahora debilitado pero con mucho potencial. Finalmente, los monos gigantes de las montañas, que son pocos pero los he sopesado." Decía la reina.

"¿Monos gigantes de las montañas?" Se sorprendió Glimmer agrandando los ojos ante tal afirmación.

"Sí, hace un mes me acabo de enterar de que existen, no sé qué tan fiables serían." Se disculpó la reina.

"Vamos con ellos Bow, deben tener curiosas tácticas para lidiar con la Horda" dijo Glimmer con los ojos brillantes.

"Y de seguro deben ser muy amables con la gente, hace tiempo leí que hubo un pueblo de monos que ayudaba a los viajeros en apuros." Se animó a decir Bow.

"No servirá de nada" se escuchó desde la puerta principal, mientras de ella entraba la princesa Frosta "los monos de las montañas son más neutrales que mi reino antes del ataque, y su princesa no es de fiar." Dijo mientras caminaba con el semblante serio "los Catrones fueron aliados de la Horda hace ya años, y se llevan bien con ellos" tomó asiento "es demasiado probable que no nos hagan caso."

"¿Entonces estás diciéndonos que nos aliemos con el Imperio de Frissa?" Preguntó Glimmer sobresaltada.

"No veo el problema." Replicó Frosta con frialdad.

"¿Qué tal que son un reino retrógrado y racista que discrimina a su propia población a nivel local y esclaviza a un pueblo que vive en horribles condiciones? Además, su sistema es demasiado corrupto e ineficiente y nunca se alian con nadie, apenas sí sabes que hay algo fuera de sus murrallas." Replicó Glimmer.

"¿Qué tal si bla bla bla?" Respondió Frosta enojada, no acostumbraba a que le llevasen la contraria de esa manera "Son el reino más poblado, cuadruplicándonos a nosotros y doblando a la Horda, tienen un ejército moderno y armas avanzadas..."

"Que solo usan con su propia gente..." Empezó Glimmer.

""Y que igualmente poseen. La princesa Frisseria es una amiga de mi familia, el rechazo a la Horda es generalizado entre la población Frissa del país..."

"Y no ante la población hordekiana, que los ven como libertadores."

"Glimmer" dijo la reina Angella, "por mucho que deteste la forma de lidiar de esta gente con su pueblo, la princesa Frosta tiene un punto, necesitamos de su poder militar para ganar la guerra y alcanzar la victoria contra la Horda."

"¡Pero mamá!" Gritó Glimmer "ellos son peores que la Horda, cuando fui de niña para ver las calles la gente hordekiana no tenía nada, y eran tratados duramente."

"Estoy con Frosta" dijo Bow, dejando a todos desconcertados "espera que termine antes que repliques, Glimmer. Ejem, la población del Imperio de Frissa tiene muy mala reputación, pero son necesarios para ganar la guerra" Glimmer estaba apunto de discutir "pero podemos, al aliarnos con ellos, lograr igualdad en el Imperio, porque podremos intervenir en sus decisiones."

"Bow" empezó Glimmer, no sabiendo muy bien si replicar o no.

"El Imperio de Frissa nunca ha aceptado ayuda exterior, si se las brindamos podemos asegurar un buen puesto para la gente, antes que quedarnos parados sin hacer nada" dijo él con convicción.

"Me gusta tu plan" dijo Frosta con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, "si logramos asegurar derechos para los hordekianos y tener con nostros al Imperio nuestra imagen y poder tendrán un aumento exponencial."

"¿Glimmer?" Preguntó la reina Angella mirando s su hija, al fin y al cabo, debía ser su decisión como recreadors de la Alianza.

"Hagámoslo, no se ve tan mal" dijo Glimmer viendo que su madre apoyaba, con sus gestos, el plan. "Convoca una reunión para informar de esto a las princesas."

"¡Oficial!" Dijo la reina, convoque la reunión.

Afuera de la sala, se reunieron Glimmer, Frosta y Bow para discutir. "No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Bow" decía Glimmer frustrada " tú sabes cuanto odio el Imperio y todo lo relacionado con él."

"Glimmer, sé que lo odias y yo también lo hago, pero hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien mayor, confía en mi, por favor."

"Ok, confiaré en ti" dijo Glimmer.

"Glimmer" se escuchó a Frosta detrás, "lamento si te importuné o causé molestias pero creo que..."

"Como sea" dijo Glimmer caminando lejos de ella, con un disgusto notable en la voz y el gesto.

"No te sientas mal" Bow se acercó para animar a una herida Frosta, "así es Glimmer. Por otro lado, me parece que tu plan es muy bueno, princesa Frosta."

"Gracias Bow" dijo Frosta con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y sonrojo en sus mejillas. "También presentas muy buenos puntos."

"Bueno, tengo que ir por Glimmer, nos vemos en el consejo." Dijo Bow despidiéndoese.

"Princesas" empezaba la reina, "tenemos ante nosotros la necesidad de aliados y una oportunidad con la Horda, pero necesitamos actuar rápido, firmes y con decisión. Por ello, hemos decidido enviarlas a todas en una misión al Imperio de Frissa para forjar una alianza." Murmullos en toda la habitación, ruido por todas partes "pero, no dejaremos que su sistema persista, insistiremos en justicia para todos como primer término de la Alianza."

Las princesas estaban dudosas y empezaron a murmurar, hasta que Adora habló "entiendo que puede que el Imperio sea un lugar infernal, pero por lo que he aprendido con ustedes y con la Rebelión es que no importa del lugar ni el pasado, sino el presente, la justicia y lo mejor para todos." Hubo más silencio.

"¿Glimmer?" Preguntó Perfuma algo perturbada "estás segura?"

"Apoyo lo que diga Adora" replicó ella.

"Exclente, irán en un carruaje especial para atravesar el desierto" dijo la reina Angella, "suerte en su travesía y éxitos para todos."

"Muy emotivo lo que dijiste sobre el Imperio" dijo Glimmer mirando seria y enojada a Adora.

"Um, bueno, la verdad es que no sé cómo es el Imperio, ¿me lo explicarías?"

Glimmer puso los ojos como platos y se dio un manotazo en la frente, ese iba a ser un día largo.


End file.
